


Anarchists Invaded

by voleuse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I see things as they might be and say,'Why not?'</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Anarchists Invaded

**Author's Note:**

> Set during early S9, no spoilers. Title and summary adapted from Linda Bamber's _Academic in Traffic_.

It's the middle of the afternoon, as far as Vala can tell. The blasted mountain has no windows, and while she looks ravishing in all sorts of light, she does prefer natural lighting.

This revelation makes no impression on Daniel, or Mitchell, or Teal'c, or any other authority figure to whom she can appeal. Not even when she offers to prove it to them, in very satisfactory ways.

The last proposal, in fact, leads to her expulsion from Daniel's study, as well as the men's locker room.

Vala is annoyed, to say the least. Also, her feet hurt, and all the corridors look alike. After an interminable amount of time walking in what seems like circles, except for when she's thrown out of the women's locker room, she turns a corner and collides with Carter.

"Sorry!" Carter exclaims.

"Thank the gods," Vala sighs. "Or me, if you want to be particular."

Carter shakes off her fluster and raises her eyebrows. "Right."

Vala looks back at the empty corridor, then clutches Carter's arm. "You have to save me."

"What?" Carter grabs her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"This place." Vala releases Carter's arm and tips her head, her hair falling artfully over her shoulder. "I think I might die if I go another minute without eating."

"You--" Carter steps back. "Hasn't anybody shown you the way?"

Vala gestures at the striped walls, the scientists hustling around the corner. "I ask you," she says, with as much helpless scorn as she can muster.

Carter looks at the timepiece on her wrist, then sighs.

"Come on."

*

 

After that, Vala happens to run into Carter often in the cafeteria. Happenstance more than habit--Carter eats when she gets distracted from her research. Vala eats when she gets bored. Or hungry. Or thrown out of Daniel's study.

Once, they end up standing in front of the breakfast cart together. Vala points at a tray filled with wrinkly and ruffled yellow. "What is that? It looks unappetizing."

Sam pokes the pile with the large metal serving spoon, forming a tiny mountain. "Scrambled eggs."

"Eggs?" Vala shudders, then pushes her tray further down the line. "Qetesh hated eggs."

Sam's tray pauses on its skim to meet Vala's. "Jolinar hated eggs, too," Sam says, and her tone of voice makes Vala look up.

Vala meets Sam's gaze, then looks away. "Ah."

"Yeah." Sam picks her tray up, walks towards a cart overrun with fruit. "Ah."

*

 

SG-1 is in the middle of a briefing when Vala pokes her head in.

General Landry raises his head. "Yes, Vala?"

She points at Carter, smiles. "Just a quick question, actually."

Carter sets her folder down. "Yes?"

"It's kind of--"

Daniel raises his hands, palms up. "Vala, honestly, we're--"

"I need to borrow a bra," Vala pronounces.

Silence descends in the room, aside from Daniel's shatteringly loud, "Aghk."

Then, Carter stands, the wheels of her chair scraping against the floor.

"Sir, if I may--"

"Please." General Landry, not looking at either of them, waves his arm widely. "Just never tell me why."

*

 

"Carter?" Vala leans her head into Sam's laboratory sideways. "Doing anything that will save the galaxy today?"

From her computer, Carter smiles. "Not immediately." But she doesn't look up from her screen.

"I'm bored." Vala wanders in, tapping on various electronic devices as she goes. Carter doesn't stand up in panic, as Daniel does with his artifacts, so Vala lets things lie. "Nobody will talk to me, aside from a lovely redhead named Laura. She was quite accommodating."

Finally, she pauses behind Carter's shoulder. "Star system?"

Carter nods. "I'm attempting to plot some alternative routes to the Pegasus Galaxy, in case of emergency."

"I see." Vala watches Carter click through a few systems, small lines appearing on the monitor. Then she points at the screen. "What about the gravity well?"

"Gravity well?" Carter freezes the screen, then turns to Vala with a smile. "Would you like to sit down?"

Vala hooks a stool with her ankle. "I thought you'd never ask."

*

 

Vala never, ever says thank you. It's a habit she acquired when she was a god, and she's decided it's one she wants to keep.

Out of the kindness of her heart, however, she offers to teach Carter about men.

"You could be," she says, tugging on Carter's hair in passing, "more than enchanting. You're striking now of course, but you could _hypnotize_ men."

"No, thank you," Carter sighs, but she laughs when she looks up from her work. "Bored again?"

"Just a little." Vala hops onto the counter and starts to braid her hair. "Why?"

Carter stands and digs a wallet out of a desk drawer. "Come on, Vala." She smiles and tips her head. "You want to watch a movie?"

Vala slides off the counter. "What's a movie?"

Carter laughs again, and disappears out the door.


End file.
